


La Vie en Rose

by UminekoSaih



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe – Butcher, Cheesy, Cliche, Eventual Romance, Flirting, M/M, Slow Burn, french au, some French words, this is Paris what do you expect no clichés HA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UminekoSaih/pseuds/UminekoSaih
Summary: Hank Anderson owns a butcher shop in Paris. When a young man opens a bakery next to him, he finds himself attracted to the owner, especially after said young man comes by to gift him some pastries.Connor opens up a bakery in Paris. He decides to visit his neighbour, a gruff, old man named Hank. He finds himself inexplicably attracted to the butcher. He also makes good coffee. Is that a good enough excuse to continue visiting the man?





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This French AU is the result of some late night ideas with the 2019 HankCon BB so this is dedicated to y'all! Hope you enjoy!

Paris.

What a beautiful city, populated by various and diverse human beings, overseen by the iron lady, iconic and magnificent in her grey dress.  
  
It was still very early in the morning when Hank Anderson opened his butcher shop, the banner reading “Chez Anderson’s” fluttering with the early fresh breeze of the morning.  
  
Situated in a small paved alleyway in the Marais, other stores surrounded him. He was particularly intrigued by his new neighbor. Someone just moved into what was a jewelry run by a nice old lady previously. Now, it had seemingly become a bakery named “"À la maison comme au loin" or "As at home so is far away". Hank could smell the fresh bread waft from an open window. He was salivating. If he had any free time, maybe he’ll drop by the shop and get a baguette.  
  
He hadn’t seen the owner during the renovation of the shop. He wondered if he was going to get along with him or her. Hank wasn’t an easy person, he wasn’t exactly sociable and, more often than not, he made potential clients flee with what his regulars qualify as his terrifying glare.  
  
He heaves a sigh and moves back in his own shop in order to stock up. His assistant should arrive in about an hour, however, he was always late so Hank was rather going to say in an hour and a half.  
  
Once he was done stocking the shelves, he hears someone knocking at the door.  
  
“It’s open!” He grunts.  
  
Hank would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat.  
  
A young svelte man, wearing a yellowish orange apron, entered the shop. His brown hair was messy and patched with white flour. He had a big smile as he approached Hank at the counter.  
  
“Hello! My name is Connor, I’m the owner of the bakery next door.” He presented himself.  
  
Hank was enchanted by the warm chocolate brown eyes that were looking at him with great joy. He could also almost count the moles that littered the young Connor’s pale and creamy skin.

“Hello. I’m Hank.” He cleared his throat, suddenly very dry. “What bring you here?”

“I just came to say hi. Here, a gift.”  
  
Connor hands him a small bag. Hank looked at the bag decorated with small blue circles before taking it gently. He opened it and was pleasantly surprised to find still warm chouquettes.  
  
“Thanks.” He smiles. “I was a little hungry. You want some coffee?”  
  
“Oh! I don’t want to intrude!” Connor says, getting flustered.

“Not at all. Come.”

Hank guides Connor to the back of the shop.  
  
“Espresso?”

“Café crème, please.” Connor smiles.  
  
Hank turns his head and started preparing the coffee. He was scared that if he stared at Connor for too long, he’d become blind.

“Can I ask you a question?” Hank asks.  
  
“Sure.”

“You seem quite young, how old are you?”

“I’m 31 years old.”

“Really? You don’t seem like it.”

Connor giggles.

“I’m told that often.” He looks at Hank’s products as he sips at his coffee. “I was told that your meat was of good quality. It seems they weren’t wrong.”

Hank smiles.  
  
“I can offer you a piece. It’s the least I can do.”

Connor turns to face Hank and holds out the cup towards him.  
  
“You’ve already offered me coffee. A piece of meat would be too much.”

“It’s okay. You can always pay me back with a baguette later on.”

Connor laughs again and Hank finds himself attached to that soft, melodious voice.

“Here.” He gives him his empty cup. “I’ll come by again for the meat. I’m going to open the shop soon. Don’t hesitate to stop by and visit.”

“Of course. Thanks for the chouquettes and pleased to have met you, Connor.” Hank accompanies him to the door.

“The pleasure is mine.”

Connor smiles at him before opening the door and returning to his shop.

Somewhere, down the street, someone was playing La Vie En Rose by Edith Piaf on an accordion.

« Et dès que je t'aperçois

Alors je sens dans moi

Mon cœur qui bat… » Hank sings softly.

For the first time in a while, the city seemed to break out in color.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of the part Hank is singing: As soon as I notice him, I feel inside me, My heart beating
> 
>  
> 
> hank: so u use eggs for ur cookies?
> 
> connor: i'm vegan
> 
> hank, a butcher: get the f out of my house
> 
>  
> 
> I made a French version of this fic, if y'all can read French don't hesitate to take a look!


End file.
